Reel-based games implemented on land-based gaming machines (e.g. slot machines, video gaming machines, etc.) and/or online are well known in Prior Art.
Computerized reel-based games may be implemented in various ways known in the art as disclosed, for example, in the following patent applications:
US Patent Application No. 2008/220839 (DeBrabander et al.) discloses methods and systems for providing a video slot machine game of chance. A video slot machine may use M-reels to play an N-reel game, where M is greater than N, or may use any field of play larger than necessary to determine a payout outcome of the game. For example, nine reels may be used to play a multi-line five reel video slot game. The reels may be selected by an N-reel wide frame that slides back and forth over the available reels. In some embodiments, reels on one side of the screen pay at a higher rate than reels on the other side of the screen, or pay rates of reels gradually increase or decrease from one end of the visually displayed reels to the other.
US Patent Application No. 2009/227356 (Moroney) discloses a method for use with a gaming machine arranged to provide a spinning reel game in which symbols are spun up on a plurality of reels to form at least one outcome and, if a winning outcome occurs, the gaming machine awards an award. The method includes (a) if at least one specified symbol is spun up and displayed in a resultant position on a reel, holding the specified symbol in the resultant position for at least one further game in which at least the reel carrying the specified symbol is re-spun; and (b) awarding the award if a winning outcome occurs, wherein a specified symbol comprising part of a winning outcome has the effect of increasing the award if the specified symbol is adjacent at least one other specified symbol.
US Patent Application No. 2009/227354 (Johnson) discloses methods and apparatus, including computer program products, implementing and using techniques for playing a spinning reel game on a gaming device. A selection is received from a player of one or more paylines among several paylines that the player thinks will contain a winning reel symbol combination at the end of the game. The gaming device selects one or more paylines among the paylines that will have a winning reel symbol combination at the end of the game. At the end of the game it is determined whether at least one payline selected by the player matches at least one payline selected by the gaming device.
US Patent Application No. 2009/124347 (Rodgers et al.) discloses a gaming system, gaming device and method of a reel game that includes stacks of symbols configured on the reels to provide a large number of winning symbol combinations. The gaming device includes a plurality of reels wherein each reel includes a reel-strip and a plurality of symbols. Each of the plurality of reels is configured to include one or more stacks of symbols wherein a stack of symbols is formed by placing a plurality of identical symbols adjacent to each other on a single reel. If two non-adjacent reels each generated a stack of identical symbols and at least one reel positioned between the two non-adjacent reels generated symbols different from the symbols used to form the stack of identical symbols, at least one symbol on the at least one reel positioned between the two non-adjacent reels is modified into the symbol that forms the stacks of identical symbols.